


Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1073]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: With Jenny gone, Tony can turn back into his human form, yes? or no?





	Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/08/2002 for the word [recalcitrant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/08/recalcitrant).
> 
> recalcitrant  
> Stubbornly resistant to and defiant of authority or restraint.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), and [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version

Gibbs sighed as Jenny left. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation that needed to happen once Tony and him made it back to NCIS headquarters. “McGee!” Gibbs yelled, knowing the agent had disobeyed orders and was still hanging around.

McGee gulped and hurried upstairs at Gibbs' bellow. “Yes, boss?”

“Coffee. Now!”

“Yes, boss.” McGee hurried away to get Gibbs some coffee. 

Gibbs shook his head and turned his attention to Tony. “What am I going to do with you, Tony?”

Tony mewed softly and looked cute. Gibbs couldn’t help himself. Tony was so cute in this form. Gibbs nuzzled Tony’s adorable little face.

When McGee returned with a mug of coffee for Gibbs, Gibbs guzzled it in less than a minute and handed it back. “More!” Gibbs barked.

His lips quirked up as McGee hightailed it out of there. Sometimes it was good to be the boss. Setting Tony down on the bed, Gibbs stared at the black kitten and wondered what it would take to change him back to human again. 

This time when McGee returned with Gibbs’ coffee, Gibbs sipped at it instead of just drinking it down in one gulp. Gibbs turned his stare on McGee, just watching the younger agent. McGee fidgeted under Gibbs’ watch.

Gibbs finally tired of the staring match and waved his hand at McGee. “Get out of here, McGee. We’ll talk about this more at NCIS.”

“Yes, Gibbs.” McGee headed for Gibbs' front door.

“Oh and McGee,” Gibbs called after him.

“Yes?” McGee turned around and looked at Gibbs.

“You better have something for me on the email Tony sent you by the time we get in.”

McGee gulped “Yes, boss,” and quickly left shutting the door behind him.

“Change back.” Gibbs ordered Tony.

The recalcitrant kitten shook it’s head and scuttled away from Gibbs to avoid Gibbs trying to make Tony turn back. Tony didn’t want to deal with the mess that they had now. He was deathly afraid that Jenny was going to separate him and Gibbs now.

Worse, he was afraid that Gibbs would just let it happen and wouldn’t care. He skittered away from Gibbs when Gibbs came closer. The bell around his neck rang mellifluously, but Tony was too scared to register what the bell meant. 

Gibbs sighed as he watched Tony run away from him. Apparently, it would take longer than he anticipated for them to be in a state that they could go to work. Jenny had really spooked Tony.

Gibbs shook his head at Tony and finished getting dressed. He headed downstairs and started working on his boat, certain that Tony would get curious as to where Gibbs had disappeared to and would seek him out eventually. If he tried to capture Tony right now, it would only make things worse.

After a couple hours, a black head peeked around the doorway to the basement, but Gibbs ignored it. Sensing no threat, Tony found a corner to curl up in as he watched Gibbs work on his boat. Tony was surprised that Gibbs hadn’t forced the issue.

He had expected Gibbs to be impatiently waiting for him to turn back, so that they could go to work. He hadn’t expected to find Gibbs working on his boat as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Tony wasn’t sure he knew how to turn back into a human. He had more control over some of his transformations, but they still weren’t completely in his control. 

“You know. It’s easier to kiss you, when you’re in human form.” Gibbs tossed out in the empty silence as he continued to work on his boat.

If he had been looking he would have noticed a shocked kitten staring at him. Gibbs wanted to kiss him? Tony eyed Gibbs suspiciously. He couldn’t help thinking this was just a trap to try and get him to change back.

Hidden from Tony, Gibbs lips quirked in a bit of a smirk. He had no doubt as to how his words affected Tony. He waited a few more minutes before tossing out, “It would be easier to do a lot of things if you were in human form, like give you a blow job.”

Kitten Tony’s eyes went wide and before he knew it, he’d turned back into a human. A naked human, but still a human. “You’re not just joking with me, are you boss?”

Gibbs simply held out his arm in invitation. Tony wasn’t stupid and quickly burrowed into Gibbs’ side. Gibbs dropped a quick kiss on Tony’s head. “We could have done a lot more than a blow job if you hadn’t wasted so much time insisting on staying in kitten form, but if you hurry and get ready I think we can still sneak one in.”

Tony needed no other encouragement and raced for Gibbs’ bedroom. Gibbs followed at a more leisurely pace, happily listening to the bells around Tony’s neck jangle as Tony moved. His own bells rang as he more sedately made his way to join Tony upstairs. 

Truthfully, he doubted Jenny would come back or send anyone over after them, given what had happened this morning, so if they wanted to do more they probably could. In truth, Gibbs wanted to make sure that Tony was ok and secure in their relationship and not freaking out before they went into work to handle the mess he was sure awaited them there. If that meant giving Tony a blow job, well it wasn’t a hardship.

If that meant talking, well that would be more painful. Gibbs hoped that it wouldn’t involve talking, but he couldn’t help feeling that there was something that was still left undone between DiNozzo and him. Hopefully, they could figure it out together before they had to report to NCIS Headquarters and deal with Jenny.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
